Truth and consiquence
by iRock421
Summary: Steve & Lisette have been friends since junior high, but what happens when it turns physical? The two learn that the road of highschool romance can have major obstacles in it, some that turn you into an adult whether you're ready or not. Title may change/


**A/N: Ahhhh, my first stab at fanfics! Go easy on me, and no flames please.....constructive crit. is always welcome as are reveiws!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teken**

* * *

She had known him all her life. Well, at least all of it she could remember. Things from under age nine or ten really didn't count anyway, because you were still a kid then, and didn't know anything about the real world and what goes on in it.

The sun was just starting to break through the morning sky, sending little rays through the shutters that ran tracks across the bedroom floor. Vaugely she wondered what time it was; it must still be early for her to be catching the sunrise. She sat up in the bed, pulling the sheets across her bare torso and glanced over at him. He was still asleep, his rythmic breathing the only sound that broke the quiet of the room.

The girl smiled a touch, he always made her smile, even the thought of him did it. The two met when they were in junior high, and, well, the rest was history. At least thats how she always put it. But her smile soon faded, it was probably best if she left now....she wasn't quite sure what to say or do after last night.

Bits and pieces of it flew back into her mind.

_"So hows the maths going?" he inquired, knowing she was aweful at anything involving numbers and had been struggling for months now._

_"I'm passing....but barely. I just hope I keep it that way," she smiled, "but my boyfriend is helping me, so I think I'm good to go."_

_For a fraction of a second she thought she saw something flash in his eyes. Anger? Jealousy? She giggled, and threw arms across his shoulders, resting her chin on hs collarbone._

_"A joke! I swear it, I was only kidding about that....besides, I don't have boyfriends." she proclaimed in a singsong voice. He grasped her wrist and asked her why not? So nonchalant. Why not?_

_Unbuttoning her shirt, the feel of his lips on hers. She pushed him back a bit, her hands against his chest as she tried to compose herself and not start shaking. His fingers dragged the zipper of her skirt down in spite of this._

_"I can stop anytime you like." He offered, running his fingers along the inside of her thigh._

She shook her head to clear her mind, and pushed a handful of red curls away from her face. Giving him one last look she slipped out of the sheets and began to dress as quickly and quietly as possible. A once over assured she hadn't left anything lying on the floor of hers, and she adjusted the collar of her shirt and reached for the doorknob.

"Morning love."

Damn! Well she was going to have to get over herself on this one. Sucking in a deep breath, she turned and met his gaze. Her face burned and she prayed she wasn't the color of a tomatoe by now.

'Morning to you too, Steve."

'Got somewhere to be at this hour?"

No use lying, she thought. "N-no. I guess I was going to catch you at school on Monday, ya know?"

"Ah, I see." He was already up and pulling on a pair of old sweats. "You're the love 'em and leave 'em type, Lisette?" he asked, laughing a bit.

"Not really....just didn't know what to say I suppose."

He crossed the space between them in what seemed like less than a second, and pulled her into him. She froze, and relaxed a bit as he ran a hand through her mess of curls. "Well, if it helps, you could say that I was amazing, you know." She stifled a laugh, even though sleeping with Steve wasn't half bad, if she said so herself. Lisette pulled back from him, and looked up in ernest.

"I've got to get home soon, or my mother will kill me."

The blonde youth raised an eyebrow at her, and flashed a smile her way. "OK, OK....before I end up giving your eulogy, go!"

She reached again for the doorknob and her stomach fluttered. "Look....uhm, just to let you know, Steve..I'm...hmm."

Perched on the corner of his bed, he sent her a sly grin, "Yea, you don't have to say it....I already figured it."

She pulled the door behind her and started home. You did it this time, sweetie, her brain screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, its a shorty....but the others won't be.....promise**


End file.
